Some Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) factory oil heat exchangers are mounted internally inside the engine, which normally requires up to 7 to 11 hours of labor to remove the oil coolers for service or replacement. The factory oil heat exchangers are coolant cooled with coolant from the vehicle's engine. However the coolant is often contaminated with contaminants, such a casting sand from manufacturing, and corrosion from the various metal components inside engine.
Factory oil heat exchangers that are often plugged up with contaminates and are frequently replaced with a new unit which can be expensive due to the cost of the factory oil heat exchanger and the labor required to remove and replace the oil cooler.
The only products in the market that addresses this issues is to completely change out all the factory components and install an air cooled oil cooler, that is mounted in front of the vehicle and require many components, including an externally mounted spin on type oil filter. The water cooled design is not used in this type of product.
Additionally, current EGR systems in use do not fare well under very strenuous activity, like off road use. The EGR valve is suitable to carbon buildup. There are current delete kits on the market that requires flanges to be machined and attached to a U-shape hose or tube by welding or threading the plumbing into the flange, that attaches to the intake manifold. In addition, the current kits on the market require a hose and hose clamps, to secure the U shape hose/tube to the factory oil heat exchanger water jacket housing, and they require the use of the factory water jacket housing.